


INK...

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Cartoonjunkie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, I hope you like it!, INK Is being scary, It's shorter then my others, Jacksepticeye is mentioned in here, Love ya Cj!, Sorry!, This is for CJ!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: CJ did something bad...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartoonjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/gifts).



“I don’t like it!” Cj said as she put her hands up in surrender as she was looking over her new piece of art. She sighed through her nose and looked around. “I’ll draw something else” Cj sighed as she saved the old document and opened a blank one. She then sat in her chair and stared at the screen.

_What should I draw?_

She drummed her fingers on the edge of her desk and hummed as she thought.

_Septiplier? No._

She thought some more.

_Jack? No. Mark? No, I already drew a douche-Iplier._

She chuckled at her own little thought as she looked around her room. She then heard something. It was a little laugh. “Anybody there?” She asked as she was facing the door, still sitting in her chair. “Hmm, must be hearing things” She turned back to the monitor and stared to the screen. She suddenly had an idea.  
She picked up her pen and started to draw.

She drew her O.C, CartoonJunkie, or C.J. She then leaned back in her chair and thought about what to do with him. She tilted her head as she thought.

It’s Halloween, maybe you should draw something scary?

She listened to her thought. She started to change the drawing. She changed Junkie’s skin, hair and clothes to a tar, well, more like Ink black. What wasn’t Black was his eyes and smile, which was a white. His smile was wide and insane, and his eyes were bigger and nastier. As she drew, she didn’t once look up at her drawing. When she was finished, she leaned back in her chair and looked at what she drew. But, when she did look at it, she didn’t even remember drawing it, it just sort of, happened. She arched her eyebrows as she stared.

“I like it! This was way better than my other piece of shit” She said to herself. She then heard her dog, Leon, whining in one of the rooms of her house. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room, unaware of what was going to happen.

As she was gone to another room of the house, there was something oozing out of her computer screen. It looked like Ink just spilling out of her screen, and it also left some ink smears as it moved. When it got to the floor, it grew and formed arms and legs, it also formed a head.

CJ walked back in the room just to find a horrible sight. When she closed the door she turned around and saw the being standing, in front of her desk.

“W-who, WHAT ARE YOU?!” She screamed as she kept her back to the door.

“IsN’t iT oBvIoUs?” The thing said. It had a distorted voice. But, then CJ noticed something. It was the same height and build as her. “I’M INK, YOUR BETTER HALF!” It screeched at her. But with every word it spoke, its voice changed, it changed into a clearer and more of a voice like hers.  
CJ’s eyes widened and they got filled with fear. It then walked a little forward. “I’m like Anti and Dark” It smiled. “But, instead of other people creating me…YOU CREATED ME” INK’s stature drew larger, CJ’s eyes widened and they filled with terror. She crawled away from it, grabbing a bat from the side of her bed. She swung the bat toward INK’s direction, she hit them, but the wound just drew back, it then cackled. “Do you really think you can defeat me with a bat?” They mocked.

_Maybe I can get INK to tell me how to kill them._

CJ stood up and faced it. “Oh, LoOk At YoU, tRyInG tO bE bRaVe”

“How did I create you?! I’m not like Frankenstein” She yelled. That seemed to shock INK though.

“YOU DON’T KNOW?” Their voice was distorted again, it then looked to the screen. CJ then knew how to kill them. She practically dove to her seat, but she hit the exact keys she wanted to hit.

Ctrl. Z

“NO!” INK sounded like they were drowning or choking, choking by their own ink that is. It then disappeared. CJ sighed out through her nose heavily as she laid her head down on her arms.

CJ eyes fluttered open, and then looked around.

That was a dream?

She then picked her phone up and opened up twitter, she opened up Jack’s twitter and saw his new post.

“t̪̘̘͚͖̺o̢̲̕ͅd̴̫͖̻͉͞a̹̻̦̭̘ͅỳ̗̭͟s̳͓͙̳ ̧̧̠̳̪̲t͈̖̮h̨é͚̲̱̜͓ͅ ͖̫̯̳̝̥͚̬̀ͅd̩̱̪̝͎͇̰̦a͉̙̼y̨̻̦̼”

“Oh, boi” She sighed as she got out of bed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I hope you liked it! I really wanted to post this on Halloween, so better late than never!  
> (If CJ read this, I hope you liked it, I really love your art!)


End file.
